


The Hunt

by ShadowedFye



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedFye/pseuds/ShadowedFye
Summary: I could see feel his howl in my soul and see his grin on my mind.





	The Hunt

I ran as quickly as my legs would take me. I could hear furious barking behind me. The snarls echoed all around the empty forest. The smell of iron in the blood that soaked my hands. My legs pumping and pounding on the dry ground. I knew that I had to get away and get help, but I couldn’t remember why I needed that help so desperately. I frantically jumped and swerved, praying that I wouldn’t trip. I quickly jumped to get over the small log in front of me, but I jumped to soon and my foot snagged on the bark and I went down on the other side. As quickly as I could I scrambled back to my feet. My heart felt as if it was about to burst, but I didn’t dare to stop and rest. I couldn’t stop to rest. The howls and barks were getting closer. Closer and louder, louder and closer. My whole mind was a foggy mess. My feet pounding were out a rhythm on the ground left, right, left, right just like a drummers hands on their drums. My right arm had to be at least fractured and I was close to running out of breath. My lungs would not last for much longer. Sweat was pouring down me like a waterfall leaving behind a clear trail for the wolves to follow, but there was little I could do to stop it.  
Suddenly the biggest of the wolves jumped in front of me (how did I know that he was the biggest?) and he was grinning at me in the way only a wolf could. With is head slanted and teeth bared in a mockery of a grin. The rest of the pack wasn’t far behind. They couldn’t be far from their leader. I could feel it in my head. They were closing in on me. The one in front of me only grinned larger, tensed his muscles, opened is mouth and lunged.  
I could feel his hot breath in my face and saw his unholy grin when I was suddenly jerked awake. It was just a dream. How could it just be a dream? It felt so real to me. After I sat in my bed calming my heart down for what felt like hours I finally got up and got dressed for the day. No matter how bad the nightmare I still had to work. That is when my phone began to ring. My first thought was that is was my boss and I was late, but it was my friend, Jacob's name on the screen. This fact calmed me down a bit more. I selected the green answer icon and put the phone to my ear. He shouted with his normal level of excitement and told me that I was going to go on a hike with him today. He went on to tell me that work was closed for repairs so we were both free. I knew that I had no other plans, so I had nothing to counter his idea with.  
We decided that we would meet at the local public park. When I got to the trailhead of the park I could see the ground was dry, which made sense due to the lack of rain lately. Where was Jacob? I could not see him anywhere in the area. Then he grabbed me from behind which lead to a small display of wrestling and shoving. I was fun to get to spend time with him, I couldn’t help feeling. It was something that I had no idea that I missed until I had it back. We walked out to the trail together laughing and teasing. For a moment my body froze. In the background I could faintly hear Jacob ask me what was wrong, but his voice was fuzzy in my ears. That was weird, because I thought for a single moment that I could hear a wolf's loud, proud howl that seemed to echo through my very soul.


End file.
